The Revenge
by whoopism15
Summary: It has been eleven years since the death of famed Umbrella scientist Alexia Ashford, but when her clone awakens it is time for revenge. This is my first fan fiction story so please enjoy. Reviews would also be nice. It has a Leon x Claire theme. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story ever. I just hope that you enjoy it!

I do not own any of Capcom's characters or even Resident Evil.

This story is post Resident Evil 5 and has a Claire/Leon theme. There will be other

Characters too! Any reviews will be nice! I personally would also want reviews telling

me how to improve! Please enjoy 

Chapter One: The Surprise

Leon couldn't wait any longer as he drove down the road to Claire Redfield's

apartment building. The couple had been dating for at least a year and it had been Leon's happiest year as well. The only bad part was him trying to get past Chris Redfield's constant over protection of his sister. Leon had no doubt that Chris tried and tried to get rid of him on more than one occasion. Leon didn't care though because tonight was going to be great.

Claire was getting ready herself and was thinking of the night they were going to have. Leon had told her that he was going to take her out to a fancy restaurant. Leon rarely did this and when Leon had told her this she quickly agreed. As she was thinking of this her cell phone started ringing and she picked it up.

"Hi", Leon said happily, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes", Claire said surprised in the happiness of Leon's voice. He rarely sounded this happy.

"Come down then I am waiting!"

Claire hurried down the stairs to Leon's jeep and got in ready for the long but happy night ahead.

Well Claire expecting a fancy restaurant was confused when Leon pulled up to her favorite diner. It wasn't like she was about to complain because she still loved the diner.

They sat down at a booth and started talking.

"Well how was your day?" Leon asked with that hint of happiness in his voice.

"Good", Claire plainly said

Leon took a sip of his drink and looked at Claire. Claire was looking at him ready to say something.

"Leon, you seem very happy today", Claire said

"And?" Leon asked eagerly.

Just then the waitress came over and took their orders. Leon ordered steak and Claire ordered just a plain old garden salad. When the food arrived they just ate in silence accept for a couple of jokes about the way Leon ate his food.

"Well what were you asking before the waitress came over?" Leon asked again eagerly

"I was just wondering what you were so happy about that's all", Claire said

Leon was thinking what he should do; he could just tell her now or wait and tell her during dessert.

"I'll tell you later", he said with mystery in his voice.

Claire was getting anxious now and kept asking him all through their dinner. She gave up at one point unable to break him. The waitress came back asking if they wanted dessert. Both agreed and they ordered a dessert to share. They ordered a dark chocolate brownie smothered in vanilla ice cream and topped with caramel. It was about time for Leon to make his offer. He told the waitress silently to turn off the music that silently played and to tell everybody to be quiet. Claire looked surprised but happy at the sudden change in her surroundings. It was to her surprise when Leon knelt down on the floor with one knee and took out a little box from his pocket.

"Claire Redfield", he said proud, "Will you marry me?"

Claire was shocked and near tears of joy. She smiled and looked at Leon.

"Yes I will marry you!",Claire yelled with tears of joy rolling down her eyes.

The rest of the diner clapped and Leon and Claire gave each other a big hug and kiss. Things were looking good for the agent and his fiancé.

End of Chapter one

Well let me know how you enjoyed chapter one. I know it was a little boring but I promise it will get better. It would be nice for reviews if you have any. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. I really hope you enjoy it.

This is the chapter where

We actually see some progression in the plot.

Remember I don't own Capcom or Resident Evil or the characters.

I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Oh and thank you for everyone who wrote reviews on the first chapter! I will take all advice into consideration!

Chapter 2- The Awakening

Darkness once again covered the great land of Antarctica as ruins of the Umbrella Facility still remained. In those remains lay the grave of Alexia Ashford who had been killed 11 years ago by Chris Redfield. Alexia though had prepared for her death right before she put her self into the cryogenically preserved state. She had took measures in making sure her intelligence never left the Earth. A couple miles away from the ruins of the Arctic Research Facility lay another underground facility secretly created by Alexia when she was young. In this facility were many things. In a stored area lay one of the only remaining samples of the T-Veronica virus and one human test subject. That was nothing compared to what was in a special room. This one room was the most important. It held a clone of Alexia Ashford

Alexia's clone was to immediately activate at her death but something went wrong and the clone just sat there never to be awakened until this one day. Something had activated the manual procedure and the clone slowly woke up looking out at where she was. She knew all about the T-Veronica virus and had all of Alexia's knowledge as well. The clone smiled a very nasty smile. She felt invincible. The clone got up and quickly got dressed and ran over to a note she saw on a table next to a bunch of computers. It stated:

_Dear clone, _

_I know that you have awakened due to the fact that I had died. I have left you with many samples of the T-Veronica virus and one preserved human test subject. I have also left you with a pretty big research facility. There are many computers and rooms so do what you want with them. I also you request that you get revenge on however killed me. The computer in front of you can give you as much data searches as you need. Enjoy your life._

_Sincerely Alexia Ashford _

The clone quickly used the computers to her advantage looking up the death of Alexia Ashford. The search came back positive and stated that Alexia died at the hands of Chris Redfield. It also stated that a girl named Claire Redfield had helped destroy the facility. She wanted revenge on Chris and Claire Redfield no matter what the cost. Since the new Alexia had a data files on Chris and Claire she would use it to hurt them both emotionally and physically. She knew she couldn't wait another fifteen years for the T-Veronica virus to adapt to her so she would create a virus of preparation to make the T-Veronica virus easily adapt with the same effects of the 15 year long wait. She smiled that wicked smile and got to work with her chemicals.

End of Chapter 2

I know it was short but I promise that the chapters will get longer and problems will start to occur for all the characters. Please review if you want


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter to my story I hope you!

Just remember I don't own any Capcom characters or Resident Evil

Last time a clone of Alexia had waken up wanting to get revenge for her creator's death

Chapter 3- The Bad Dream

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire decided to stay over at Leon's apartment that night to talk about getting ready and calling everyone. Leon openly told Claire he wasn't looking forward to calling Chris. Claire just gave a light punch to Leon and both gave a small chuckle. Since it was about only 8:00 pm they decided to call the more important people first and tell them the news. To get it over with Claire called Chris to tell him about the marriage.

"Chris", Claire said

"Claire how are you?", he immediately asked

"I'm fine but I have something to tell you"

She was cut off by Chris who started saying "did Leon hurt you because if he did I will

fucking kill that bastard"

"No he did not hurt me at all!", Claire snapped back a little angry

"Oh then what do you need?", he asked curiously

"Leon and I are getting married", she said happily

She didn't hear anything from the other side of the line except for a small bang as Chris dropped the phone. Claire didn't care so she hung up she was to excited to care. Claire would call him tomorrow when he had accepted it, if he accepted it.

"Honey are you coming it's to late we need some sleep", Leon teased

"OK I'm coming just wait I need to get ready", she said back

"_My god", she thought, "I'm to excited for sleep!" _

She smiled as she thought this and quickly climbed into Leon's bed gave him a kiss and tried drifting to sleep.

_Meanwhile _

"How could she marry Kennedy!", Chris yelled at Jill

"Come on Chris let Claire enjoy herself she deserves it", Jill murmured. Jill always hated Chris when he got like this. Almost every time Claire got serious with a guy Chris went crazy.

"I don't trust Kennedy", Chris yelled back

"You don't trust anybody who goes near her", Jill responded rather harsh. Chris just looked at her for a little and murmured "I'm going to bed"

"Good', Jill whispered

_Meanwhile _

_She couldn't believe what she saw. She watched as Leon slowly died and telling her that he loved her. She was crying she couldn't do anything but watch as he died slowly and painfully. She could hear the cruel laughter of Alexia Ashford in the distance. She didn't care though she was to busy trying to save Leon._

"NO", she yelled out waking up from her nightmare in a cold sweat_. _She looked next to her seeing Leon still asleep and she just closed her eyes while crying. She decided to get up and get a glass of water. As she got up she woke Leon up.

"What's the matter?", he asked in a very sleepy voice

Claire didn't say anything and just gave him a big hug while her tears still went down her face. Leon hugged her back a little confused and gave her a small kiss making her feel a little better.

_Meanwhile _

The new Alexia smiled at what she was creating. So far it was working and so she was happy. The new virus called the T-Veronica preparation virus was able to work together with the T-Veronica virus. This meant all she needed was a test subject a test subject beside her. She walked to the main computer and looked at the files of both Redfield's hoping she would find one little weakness that would give her a week of testing. The new virus just needed a week. A week that was all. After that week the T-Veronica would be placed inside the host of the other virus. The T-Veronica would make that host stronger without the mutations. She found no real weakness that wouldn't send Chris after his sister so she couldn't kidnap Claire. The clone didn't want to try and kidnap Chris either. She just had to wait for an opening that was all she needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you want you can write a review. THANX 


	4. Chapter 4 The Preparations

I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I don't own Capcom or Resident evil or the characters. Thanks for the reviews

and I will keep updating this story almost everyday!

During the last chapter Alexia continued working on the new virus,

Claire had a nightmare and Chris is furious. Here is chapter 4

Chapter 4- Preparations

The clone now done with her virus and the cure just in case something went wrong and began working on something new. Alexia needed a bodyguard and a loyal servant. She started thinking of what and it finally clicked in her mind. She needed a tyrant. The only problem was she didn't have anything but the T-Veronica virus and one human test subject that she had planned to use the T-Veronica preparation virus on. It didn't matter. She would get another test subject; right now she needed a tyrant to obey her. With that she started experimenting.

_Meanwhile_

"Claire wake up", Leon whispered as he shook her a little.

Claire just rolled away from Leon. She was to tired. The nightmare had woken her up and she couldn't get back to sleep. Leon just looked and gave out a slight sigh and got up. He wouldn't try waking her up if she didn't want to. Leon started getting ready. He changed from his night clothes and put on something nicer. He knew he had to tell his friends about the marriage. He also had to plan the whole thing out. He didn't want anything big but not anything small either. As he was thinking the phone started to ring. He picked it up and slowly wished he didn't.

"Claire is that you?", Chris said rather loud

"Chris?", Leon asked

"Leon, how dare you ever go to marry my sister without my permission!", Chris yelled

"Chris" Leon heard in the background "Shut up and stop yelling!", Jill yelled

"But", Chris said back

"Just let me go to sleep!", Jill hollered back , "It's to early in the morning!"

"Fine", Chris mumbled unhappily, "You win this time Kennedy"

Chris then slammed the phone down. Leon couldn't help but laugh a little. Jill seemed to be able to put him in his place. By this time Claire had woken up a little sleepy thinking about the dream.

"_It was just a dream", _she thought_, "Leon is fine and so am I"_

Claire couldn't help feeling a little scared but when Leon walked in she just smiled.

"How are you sleepy head", he teased

She couldn't help but laugh a little at this comment. She was happy Leon had treated her so well and she felt like a queen.

"We need to get everything ready", Leon said snapping Claire out of her trance,

"When should it be exactly?", Claire happily asked.

"I was thinking in about two weeks. I really don't want to do anything big. Maybe we could go to a restaurant with all of our friends afterwards?", he asked

"Maybe", Claire mumbled she had wanted sort of a big wedding but something small could be nice.

"I'll start getting the reservations, OK?", Leon happily said

"OK", Claire smiled, she couldn't help it she was to happy. Leon had called the churchand arranged for the marriage to be in about two weeks. He also called a very fancy restaurant and got reservations. Claire called all her friends and invited them to.

_Meanwhile _

Alexia was nearly asleep. Already she was having a big day. The tyrant had worked and was completely under her control but she still had to get her revenge. She was sitting at her computer hoping for an update on one of the Redfield's file. None came. Her plans were going up in flames until she heard a little beeping from the computer. She looked up and realized that Claire Redfield's file had been updated. The update told Alexia everything she needed to know. She now knew Claire was getting married to a mister Leon S. Kennedy in two weeks._This may work to my advantage _she thought as she looked up Leon's data file. She gave that wicked smile as she planned what she was going to do and how she was going to have a new test subject.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Alexia's clone is getting ready for something big and Leon and Claire are as happy as ever, but will that all change? Find out in chapter five. Thanks for any reviews it was really nice. I enjoyed reading them!


	5. Chapter 5 Claire's Tears

Chapter 5 here! This chapter will take two weeks into the

future right before the day of the wedding. Everything will

start to unfold in this chapter. Oh, I don't own Capcom or

Resident Evil and the characters. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5- Claire's Tears

Alexia smiled. The plan she had been planning was about to come true. The tyrant creation was now as loyal to her as Alfred had been to the real Alexia. The tyrant also had human features so he could blend in and superhuman strength almost like Wesker but the tyrant was weaker. She had prepared the T-Veronica preparation virus for its injection and had written the note that the tyrant would leave after he was done with his mission._ There is nothing in my way now _she thought_ soon my virus will have a host and her revenge would be complete. _

"Get ready", the clone said to the tyrant, "You know what you have to do"

The tyrant nodded in agreement since he was unable to talk. It would be a long ride to America from Antarctica. Luckily the tyrant still had mind capability to fly helicopters and planes but he could also drive which worked to the clones' advantage. The real Alexia had left this facility with some helicopters and other vehicles just in case. The tyrant went over into where the vehicles were stored and got on a helicopter and flew away to retrieve his mission objective.

_Meanwhile _

"Chris", Jill yelled

"What", he responded with some dread in his voice.

"Chris do you have a tuxedo for the wedding", Jill said

"Jill I don't and once again I am not going to that wedding", He yelled

"You better go", Jill yelled

Jill walked in trying on a dress she had bought a while back. Chris looked at her upset.

It was obvious he didn't want Claire and Leon to get married but it was to late and Jill wouldn't let him run away from it.

"Fine", Chris said, "I'll go but you owe me big time"

Jill just smiled knowing she just won a big battle. It was settled Chris was going but Jill had to go shopping for a tuxedo for him.

_Meanwhile _

Leon was smiling as him and Claire watched a movie. He couldn't help but smile at her. They had been waiting for this for what felt like a year.

"I can't wait", Leon spat out. Claire laughed in agreement. She couldn't wait either. It

was so long and they just became more anxious as time passed. So far everybody they invited was coming, and there reservations were still set and ready. The restaurant even offered to throw in a free wedding cake since Leon was a government agent. They agreed and took the cake. Claire couldn't believe that she was marrying Leon. They had just started as friends in Raccoon City then Leon helped her brother find her, then at the breakout at the airport.

"Leon?", she asked almost in a whisper

"What do you need", he asked back

"Can I have a hug?", she asked

He didn't have to say yes they were already in the middle of a very big hug. Claire was hoping the moment would never end.

_Meanwhile_

The tyrant was still over the ocean in the helicopter. Alexia had given him the file on Leon and he began studying it. He learned a great deal and was now ready for the upcoming fight. He was nearing land and Leon's apartment as well.

_Meanwhile_

It was getting late about 10:30 pm and Claire decided unhappily to go to see her brother to just tell him not to worry about the wedding. Claire was sad and so was Leon but they both knew they were going to be together tomorrow for a long time. They said goodbye and gave each other a big hug and a long kiss before Claire left. Leon was sad but Claire was going to come over the next morning very early to get ready. He started to go to sleep because he just wanted the next day to come faster.

_Meanwhile_

The tyrant was slowly walking up the stairs to Leon's apartment room. He was able to pick the lock and walk in… Claire had left about an hour before and was trying to get her brother to accept Leon for who he was. Jill was trying to help her but Chris still would never break.

"Chris", Claire said, "He treats me very well and loves me very much why can't you accept that?" Chris didn't answer and refused to.

"Chris", Jill said angrily, "Answer her or leave her and Leon alone"

"I don't trust him", Chris responded back

"He is a government agent", Claire yelled back, "He is very trustworthy"

"I don't feel he is right for you", Chris said back

"It only matters how Claire feels about him", Jill responded

"I don't want my sister to get mixed up in a failing relationship", Chris mumbled back

"But we are not failing, we love each other more than you could understand", Claire

yelled, "I love him he loves me!" Claire then went up to her old room with Jill following close behind. _What did I do wrong_ Chris thought _I just gave her my honest opinion. _

Claire ran into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Claire?", Jill asked , "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine", Claire was slowly able to say but she wasn't. She was sad that the brother she loved couldn't accept her very own love.

Claire then opened the door and let Jill in.

_Meanwhile_

Leon ran at the intruder trying to deliver a blow to the persons face only to be punched in the face by the intruder. The tyrant then ran up to Leon and punched him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. Leon slowly got up and ran towards the intruder trying to deliver a punch. His fist was caught by the intruders hand and Leon felt his arm being twisted before being thrown into table that was placed in the middle of the room. Leon looked up at the intruder who was already over him.

"Who are you", Leon was able to say before the intruder picked him up by the neck and

threw him into a wall. Leon getting up ran to a drawer and grabbed a handgun he kept in it. Before Leon was even able to get a shot at the guy he was once again picked up by the neck and slammed into another wall. This time the force of the impact made Leon fall unconscious. The tyrant gave a smile as he took out a syringe with a liquid to keep Leon asleep for awhile and injected it into Leon's neck. The tyrant then straightened up to make anyone who came in think that nothing occurred. He left the note on Leon's bed hoping that Claire would be the one to read it. He then threw Leon over his shoulder and silently walked out closing the door. He slowly carried him to the helicopter in the woods near the apartment and flew away.

_The day of the Wedding _

Claire couldn't wait as she drove to Leon's to help him get ready. She was smiling even on her way up the stairs to Leon's room. She finally got up and knocked on the door. Nobody answered._ He's probably asleep_ she thought as she laughed to herself. _Thank god that Leon had given me a key _she thought. She opened the door and walked in.

"Leon", she called

Nobody answered.

"Leon this is not funny", she called out. Leon often jumped out to scare her and

afterwards they would both laugh. The difference was Leon was no where to be seen by now he would of jumped out. Claire looked around to see the note on the bed she picked it up and began reading as tears came to her eyes. The letter said:

_Dear Claire,_

_I have to say I'm sorry and that I am calling the wedding off. The thing is I don't really love you that much as I thought. I have left town and will not be coming back .I'm sorry Claire._

_From Leon_

Claire put the letter down and curled up into a ball crying sadly at what she had just read. She knew that Leon would never joke about something like their relationship so it must be true. She ran out of the building and back into the car calling her brother knowing he would comfort her.

"Chris", she cried

"What's the matter", he said in his worried voice.

"I-I", she cried she couldn't even begin to tell him what had just happened.

"Hurry and come over", Chris said

With that Claire drove over to Chris's apartment crying the entire way there.

That ends chapter five. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please write review if you want. Chapter six is coming its way up! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Revenge Starts

Hi everyone! Last time in my story

Claire cries, Leon is captured and Alexia is almost

ready for her to have her revenge

I do not own Capcom or do I own Resident Evil or

any characters Thank you

Chapter 6- The Revenge Starts

"It's ok Claire", Chris said while giving her a big hug

"No it's not", Claire said crying

Jill just looked away thinking of how Leon could do that to her. Claire was crying a river and it seemed it would never stop. After an hour of this Chris and Jill had called everybody including the restaurant and church that the wedding was canceled. Claire just stayed in her old room crying.

"That son of a bitch", Chris said angrily to Jill, "How dare he do that to Claire"

"Calm down Chris", Jill said, "Trust me I'm pissed off too"

"If I ever see Kennedy again I'm going to kill him", Chris said even angrier

"Chris don't worry Claire will be fine", Jill said uncertainly

"Whatever you say", Chris mumbled. He then went upstairs to go comfort Claire.

_Meanwhile _

Leon woke up strapped to a metal bed. He tried to struggle with no luck. The tyrant stood over him.

"Where am I?", Leon asked. No one answered. It was cold and the only thing around him were some computers.

"Do not worry Mr. Kennedy", the clone said walking towards him.

"Who are you?", Leon asked

"I am Alexia Ashford", she proudly announced with a smile on her face.

"Alexia Ashford?", Leon asked confused, "I thought you were dead"

"You'll find out everything in due time Kennedy", she said smiling an evil smile.

Alexia then took out a syringe from a cabinet containing the T-Veronica preparation virus.

"Kennedy, you might feel the urge to struggle, I advise you don't", she said smiling

She then inserted the needle into Leon's neck and released the virus into his body.

"I'll need you here for at least a week so calm down", Alexia said

"Where is Claire", Leon asked angrily

"No need to worry she'll be here in a couple days with her brother as well", Alexia

smiled

She then left the room leaving Leon there with a virus raging in him preparing his body for the T-Veronica virus.

_5 days later_

Claire still was sad. All her self esteem was gone. Chris was trying to make her happier by doing everything a brother could do; it wasn't working though she was still depressed. As she cried Leon was being used as a lab rat for the clone's sick experiment. Alexia's clone was finishing running the tests on Leon and was happy to see his progress in accepting this virus.

"Good news Kennedy", she said, "You're almost ready for what I have planned for you"

"Just shut up you bitch", Leon said slowly. Alexia's clone looked shocked by what she had heard. The tyrant noticed the expression on her face and elbowed Leon in the stomach.

"Stop it", she yelled at the tyrant, "You might damage my test subject!" The tyrant just nodded and stood there. Leon still felt the pain from the blow and kept his head down.

"Don't look to sad", the clone said in a fake comforting voice, "Claire is still alive for

_now_" the clone then laughed seeing how angry Leon looked.

"I won't let you hurt her", he said angrily

"What are you going to do about it?", she laughed, "By the time your dear Claire comes to save you you'll be under my control. I might even allow you to kill her yourself"

The clone started to laugh again. She then left the room leaving Leon angrier then ever before.

Claire had been in her old room watching some TV when she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up hoping it to be Leon but instead an unknown number. She answered it anyway surprised to hear Ingrid Hunnigan's voice on the other side.

"Hello, Claire?", she asked

"Yes this is Claire speaking, what do you need?", Claire said unhappily

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but do you know where Leon is, I looked up your number because your friends with him, I thought he'd be with you?", Hunnigan asked

"Wait what", Claire asked confused

"Leon didn't come to work today and he hasn't even called us either", Hunnigan said

Claire's heart beat faster. She knew Leon wouldn't miss work no matter where he was.

"I haven't seen him", Claire said

"OK, thanks anyway", Hunnigan said before hanging up.

Claire ran downstairs to her brother who was with Jill.

"Chris", Claire said, "Leon" The minute she said Leon, Chris got up and said, "Did you find where he's hiding because if you did I'll go talk to him?"

A grin went across his face; Claire could tell that he was planning to kill Leon instead of talking to him.

"No not that, nobody knows where Leon is, I'm starting to get worried", Claire mumbled the last part. Even though Leon had left her she still had feelings for him.  
"If your worried about him maybe we can do something", Jill said making Claire feel better.

_Meanwhile _

Alexia's clone was typing fast. She was typing an E-mail to Claire Redfield. Alexia's clone knew that this would send Claire running to the base but also to her death. She also hoped Chris would come too knowing how dear his sister was to him. She kept her identity secret. This was working. It simply said the following:

_To Claire:_

_I know where Leon is he is in Antarctica. He is near the old Antarctic Research Facility about 130miles east of it. See ya soon! _

Alexia's clone sent the E-mail to Claire hoping that Claire would come.

_Meanwhile_

Claire was sitting at her computer typing an E-mail to one of Leon's friends hoping he knew where Leon was. She then noticed an E-mail popped up and she read it. Her mouth dropped and she ran to Chris who was on his couch with Jill.

"Chris, Jill", she yelled, "I got sent an E-mail that Leon is in Antarctica"

"What?", Jill asked, "Does that make any sense"

"There's something wrong here", Chris said, "Why would Leon be in Antarctica"

Jill nodded her head in agreement.

"Claire", she said, "What if it is a prank or a lie"

"No it's not", Claire said, "I'm going to go no matter what because I think he is in trouble"

Chris and Jill stared at her for a little.

"Claire", Chris said, "I know your upset but that is no exception to be going crazy"

"But I'm not going crazy", she said back

"Chris", Jill said, "I know this whole thing is completely ridicules but I think the BSAA would allow us to use a helicopter to get there. Anyway if it is to make Claire a tiny bit happy we should just go to check it out"

"Fine but if Leon is not there you both owe me big time", Chris said annoyed

"Thank you so much!", Claire said while giving her brother a big hug.

Sorry this wasn't my best chapter! I hope you enjoyed it though! Thank you for all the reviews as well!


	7. Chapter 7 The Trap is Sprung

Hello!

Last time Jill, Chris and Claire are planning to

go to Antarctica to find Leon not knowing it

is a trap. Enjoy the next chapter! I don't own

Capcom or Resident Evil or even the Characters!

Chapter 7- The Trap is Sprung

Chris was able to get the BSAA to allow him to use a helicopter to get to Antarctica. It had been a day since Claire got the strange E-mail and was hoping to see Leon and slap him across the face and then give him a hug. Chris wasn't really happy about doing this he had a hard time getting the helicopter in the first place and if they went and Leon wasn't even there he would get even a harder time. They had each taken a handgun just in case of any possible threat. They all boarded the helicopter and flew to Antarctica.

_Meanwhile_

Leon was tired and barely alive. The virus was doing this to him plus the feeling of abandoning Claire. The tyrant just guarded him until today. He was handcuffed and brought to Alexia's clone.

"You are almost ready Kennedy", she laughed

Leon was to weak to even talk.

"Where is the cursing and smart mouthing, Kennedy?", she said happily

"Just shut up", he barely breathed out

"Mr. Kennedy your friends are on their way here and I can't wait to kill them", Alexia said cruelly

Leon couldn't take it anymore he went to kick the clone only to be punched in the stomach by the tyrant.

"What did I tell you about struggling or trying to stop me?", Alexia's clone said coldly,

"Also tyrant what did I tell you about damaging the test subject?"

Leon looked at the tyrant and said to him, "How can you put up with this bastard?"

The tyrant looked at the clone who gave a slight nod. The tyrant then turned and punched Leon across the face.

"The more you get me annoyed Kennedy the more I can't wait to let you watch your friends die a slow painful death. To make it better I'll save Claire for last", Alexia said with a smile on her face.

"I won't let you hurt them", Leon was about to pass out he was to weak to even talk but did and now he felt weaker than before.

"It's to late for that, you were just bait and a tool to emotionally hurt Claire", Alexia said plainly, "You were also just a test for my virus. If it works you will be used as a weapon serving me. All I need is one more day and you will be given the T-Veronica virus so enjoy one of your last days of freedom"

"How do you know I'll serve you" Leon barely breathed out with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry I have a special way of keeping you under my control", the clone laughed and left the room. The tyrant strapped Leon to a chair with restraints at the far end of the room.

_Meanwhile_

Claire, Chris and Jill were flying over the Arctic Research Facility. They knew that they would be there soon and hoped to find Leon.

"Chris, Jill thank you so much for this", Claire said

"No need to worry", Jill replied happy to see Claire a tiny bit more confident.

"No need to worry?", Chris asked, "Jill I just put all of the credit I got from the BSAA on the line! If it turns out Leon isn't here or anything I'll be slammed!

"Chris just shut up", Jill said, "What if something does happen what if Leon is here?"

"We'll see", Chris said unhappily.

Claire couldn't wait as the helicopter made its way to where the location was. They landed but there was nothing there but white snow mountains.

"Well this was a waste of time", Chris said

All of the sudden a hatch opened with a ladder going deep into the dark facility. They climbed down and the hatch closed behind them.

"Well I guess I was wrong", Chris said when they got to the floor.

"Hurry we need to find Leon!", Claire shouted

"Claire you do know that Leon may not be here", Jill said

Claire looked down, she wasn't even sure if he was here either. Something in the back of her mind though told her differently. Her mind told her that Leon was here and alive.

"He is here", Claire said confidently

The three slowly made there way down a large hall way. Alexia's clone was watching them using surveillance cameras amused by how confident they looked. She turned to the tyrant who had just walked in and told him to kill the other woman there. The clone just wanted Chris and Claire not this other person. The tyrant left to finish Jill off.

When the tyrant left Alexia's clone made a quick visit to Leon who looked at her hatefully when she entered the room.

"Don't worry", she said, "That tyrant over there is going to take care of them" Alexia then gave an evil smile and Leon looked away. He knew his friends were in danger and he could only sit and listen as this creep gloated about the death of them.

Leon then felt a horrible pain in almost all his body. He started breathing heavy and sweating. Alexia's clone looked to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?", the clone asked taking a blood test and looked at the results.

The clone then realized that the virus inside Leon was waiting for the T-Veronica virus to enter. It had worked! The virus had worked faster then she thought. She ran to her lab getting the T-Veronica sample ready hoping for good results.

The three of them were shocked when this man came up to them punching Jill in the face sending her flying across the hallway all the way back to the ladder. Chris and Claire opened fire on the strange man but nothing happened he seemed to enjoy each bullet as it pierced its skin. Jill got up and began to take on this creature with Chris and Claire. The bullets were doing nothing but slowing the creature down but barely. Claire needed to get to Leon no matter what and she couldn't stand waiting. The tyrant turned around and kicked Claire into a wall and then turned back and quickly punched Chris sending him into Jill. The tyrant then ran up to Jill and Chris who were getting up and picked them both up by the neck. Claire who was now recovering looked up to see her brother and one of her best friends having the life squeezed out of them. She started to shoot at the creatures head.

"Drop them", Claire yelled at the tyrant who just looked at the girl, "I said drop them!"

The tyrant then turned around and threw Chris at her but wouldn't let go of the barely breathing Jill. Chris got up in a heartbeat and shot the creatures hand making him drop Jill who was now catching her breath from being strangled she then crawled away from the beast that now turned his attention to the red headed girl who stood there pointing her gun at him. Claire shot him but he kept walking over to her. Chris ran at the creature and kicked him from behind but the tyrant didn't pay any attention to the feeble attempts of Chris. Jill who had now recovered ran in front of the tyrant and delivered a couple of bullets to the face making the tyrant stumble back. She had been so close to him when she shot him that it actually hurt the tyrant.

"Claire, Chris go on I'll take this creature on", Jill shouted, "I think I've found some sort of weakness"

"Be careful", Claire yelled to Jill as she ran further down the hall.

"Jill see ya later", Chris said with a smile and ran after Claire.

_Oh god _Jill then thought _what was thinking _as the creature got up and was walking towards her.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 8 is coming up! What will happen to Leon and Jill? Will Claire reach Leon in time? Write review if you want


	8. Chapter 8 The Battle Begins

Here is the next chapter

I hope you enjoy it. Last time

the tyrant takes on Jill and Leon

is ready for the T-Veronica Virus

Hope you enjoy! I don't own Resident Evil

Capcom or even the characters

Chapter 8- The Battle Begins

Claire ran faster than she had ever run before. Chris followed her. As they past a door they opened it looking if Leon was inside. Claire was surprised what she saw.

"Chris what do you thing those are", Claire said pointing at a strange syringe with a clear liquid in it

"Who cares all I know is that were in trouble so lets hurry this up", Chris said back and they started running.

They finally came to the last door in the very long hallway. Claire was out of breath and her self esteem had lowered. _Where was Leon? Was he ok is he even alive_?

That was what she was thinking of at that moment.

There was a loud bang and Jill came running down the hallway.

"That creature won't get off my back", she said. The creature was coming at them now at fast speeds.

"Go into that room", Chris yelled to Claire, "Jill and I will stop this creature once and for all!"

Claire did as her brother had told her to do and ran into the room. She was shocked at what she saw. Leon restrained by metal cuffs on a chair. She started to run over when someone came out of another door holding a syringe with a strange liquid in it. Claire looked in shock as she saw who the figure was; an old enemy who she thought was dead.

"Claire I've been waiting for you to arrive", said the voice of Alexia

"You died my brother killed you", Claire said still in shock.

"You really think the real Alexia was that stupid. She had prepared for death with a clone of her self hidden from the rest of the world. I happen to be that clone", the clone said with an evil grin on her face.

"Get away from Leon", Claire yelled now realizing the clone had gotten closer to him.

"Do you want him to die?", the clone asked smiling

Claire just looked at her she didn't know what to say. She just looked at the clones smile.

"That's right you heard my correctly", the clone said, "He is going to die a slow painful death"

Claire tried to forget what Alexia's clone said about Leon's death. She knew it was a trick to get her upset and make her unable to think about the situation before her.

"How?", Claire asked angrily, "How is Leon going to die"

"I had given him a virus I made that would allow the T-Veronica virus to adapt the same way it adapts if it is in the body for 15 years. I then realized one flaw if the T-Veronica virus isn't given to the holder of the T-Veronica preparation virus in a week the holder dies. He is ready for the virus right now so if I don't give it to him he will die. Oh one more thing you are in an impossible situation. You could stop me from giving him the virus and let him die, or you can let him get infected and watch him serve me", Alexia smiled a very evil grin.

Claire didn't know what she was going to do. Leon was unconscious about to die and or get infected with a virus and he would serve that clone for the rest of his life. Claire put down her gun. She didn't want Leon to die she loved him to much. She would rather have Leon alive than die no matter what kind of state he was in. The clone smiled. The syringe inching closer to Leon's neck as Alexia smile grew. The door behind Claire opened and Chris walked in and shot the hand of the clone that held the syringe the syringe then dropped.

"Where did you come from?", Claire asked with a slight smile

"Jill wanted me to follow you. She wanted to take that beast down herself", Chris said, "What's going on?"

"Alexia made a clone of herself and now it wants to kill us and Leon", Claire mumbled

"Chris Redfield", the clone said hatefully while holding her bloody hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. I have been waiting for this moment"

"I advise you don't move Alexia", Chris yelled pointing the gun at her

The clone laughed and started running for the door into another long hallway with Chris following close behind. Claire ran to Leon who was barely breathing. She undid the hand cuffs and Leon pretty much fell to the floor but Claire grabbed him before he did.

Leon opened his eyes and looked up at Claire who was now crying. Leon tried to comfort her with a fake smile but Claire knew he was just faking and continued to cry.

"Claire", Leon barely said, "I love you and I'm sorry"

"It's ok don't worry about it", Claire said still crying, "I love you too"

She looked into Leon's eyes hoping to find some comfort but found none. His usual blue eyes were now pale blue and almost lifeless, his skin felt abnormally cold and his skin color was as white as a ghost's. She could look and cry unable to do anything.

Jill was still dealing with her tyrant friend who seemed to never give her a break. She had noticed he was getting slower and started to appear weaker. She kept shooting but she tripped over her own two feet. The tyrant saw the opening and grabbed her by the neck. He picked her up. Luckily for Jill she was able to use the gun and shoot his legs. He went toppling down with Jill who was shocked. She quickly got up and started reloading and then quickly shooting at the beast's head until it looked like he had died. Jill started walking over to the door but was shocked when she felt something wrap around her body. She looked behind her to see that the tyrant had mutated and a tentacle that had wrapped around her.

The clone was running deeper and deeper into the facility trying to not get shot again by Chris who wouldn't stop chasing after her.

"It is over", she yelled, "Leon is almost dead and I bet that other girl with you isn't doing so well either"

"I wouldn't worry about Leon or Jill", Chris yelled back to her, "Leon will live I do not like the fact that he will marry my sister but you should know he is harder to get rid of then a cockroach and Jill can be tough when she needs to be"

Chris was thinking of everything he did to try

and get rid of Leon and how Jill wasn't afraid to stand up to anybody.

The clone quickly went through a door and activated the emergency lock so Chris couldn't get in but he kept trying to.

"You can't stop me!", she yelled

"I killed the real Alexia and your no different, except for the fact your just a clone as well it is obvious that the real Alexia was smarter", Chris yelled

_How dare he say anything like that_ the clone thought _I'll show him who's smarter!_

She laughed a wicked laugh. She went over to a small cabinet and pulled out a sample of the T-Veronica virus. She held the last sample of the T-Veronica virus and quickly stabbed it into her neck she opened the lock and Chris came in only to see the clone had mutated into a super powered tyrant and a replica of the room where the real Alexia died. The mutant had tentacles and had pale green skin plus one giant mutated arm with a claw at the end of it. Chris didn't know what to do so he decided to fight it.

"Let go", Jill yelled at the now mutated tyrant.

The tyrant had strange green skin with red eyes plus many tentacles coming out of the monster back. Jill was then able to break free but the monster sent another tentacle in which Jill dodged. She then shot the creature in the face. The creature just smiled at Jill's now useless attempt. He got up and sent four of the mutated tentacles at Jill who dodged three but was caught by the forth one.

"Oh shit", Jill cursed at she was dragged towards the creature.

The tyrant just gave a smile as Jill shot at him. The tyrant wasn't feeling anything. To him it felt just like many little paper cuts all over his body. When Jill was finally close enough to him he picked her up by the neck and took her gun and threw it with one of his tentacles onto the ground. The tyrant continued to squeeze on Jill's neck and Jill was now close to her death. She tried kicking the tyrant but the kicks didn't do anything but tickle the beast. He squeezed harder making Jill cry out in pain. She tried kicking harder but the creature just ignored her. Jill felt herself loosing consciousness but wouldn't go out without one final attempt. She lifted her knee up into the creatures arm causing him to actually drop her and the tyrant then fell down with a thud. She didn't know what had happened. She tried kicking but nothing happened but then Jill realized. All of the bullet wounds were causing blood to ooze out and even though the tyrant felt nothing the effects of the loss of blood made him weaker. Jill who was now recovering quickly realized that she may have a chance to stop him. She ran over to the gun that was lying on the ground and shot at the tyrants head. The tyrant who was now trying to get up was shot with at least five bullets to the head. Luckily for Jill one of the bullets pierced the creature's brain. The tyrant grabbed his head in pain and fell over seemingly dead. Jill just looked at the dead tyrant in shock happy she had killed him.

"Boy he was one hell of a problem", Jill mumbled

Jill then started walking towards the door that Claire and Chris had entered.

Claire kept crying even when Jill entered the room trying to comfort her. Leon was now barely alive holding onto a tiny thread of life. His pulse was starting to lower and he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"What should I do", Claire yelled to Jill

Jill didn't even know what to do. She looked at Claire's face covered in tears and then to Leon who was barely keeping his eyes open.

"Maybe there is a cure?", Jill said doubtfully

Claire looked up at Jill.

"Maybe", Claire said silently, "Maybe there is!"

"What are you thinking about?", Jill asked Claire

"In one of the rooms there was this strange syringe with a clear liquid", Claire said a tiny bit happier

"Claire go to that room and bring a sample with the clear liquid in it. It wouldn't hurt to try to see what it does", Jill demanded

"Right away", Claire yelled as she ran to the door leading out of the cold room.

Chris was having a hard time avoiding the lashing tentacles that were trying to impale him. The creature gave a sick laugh as a tentacle stabbed into Chris's arm causing blood to spew out. Chris was loosing blood fast. He knew that if he couldn't finish her off soon that he would be dead.

"This sucks", Chris mumbled to himself. He could run away but the creature would

follow and endanger his sister and friends. The creature punched him in the face sending Chris into a wall. Chris was slowly getting up but the clone quickly delivered another blow to him using one of her tentacles.

"How can you stop me now?", the mutated clone taunted

Chris didn't respond he just wanted to get this over with. He once again stood up and pointed the gun shooting at the clone. The clone just smiled and launched a tentacle at his face. He dodged barely and shot once again. What Chris didn't realize though was that the clone had shoved one of her tentacles into the ground. The tentacle then emerged to the surface catching Chris off guard and whipped Chris in the stomach sending him into another wall making him cough up some blood.

"It is pretty much over", the clone said in delight, "You are already barely standing"

_This isn't good _Chris thought _she is right if I don't do anything soon I am done for. _ Chris stood up in a final attempt to stop the clone from killing him. He started to shoot at the now smiling beast that just sent another two tentacles at the man who dodged one but was hit by the other one. He then fell to the ground breathing heavily and holding his blood soaked arm. He then tried to stand up. He knew he had to get out of there no matter what. The clone just smiled at her prey. She knew that it would be over and that she would have avenged Alexia. She looked up to see that Chris was almost completely up but was ready. By the time Chris got up another tentacle wrapped around his body. The clone then brought him closer to her smiling her evil grin the entire time.

"It's over!", the clone yelled, "You are done breathing on this planet!"

The clone then took one of her many tentacles and brought it back behind her head ready to stab it threw Chris's chest. Chris tried his real final attempt and tried to remove the hand that held the gun.

"I want to savor the moment", the clone said happily

The clone then started gloating on her victory and how smart she was. Chris was luckily able to get his hand free with the gun in it.

"Hey Alexia", Chris said, "Thanks for the time you bought me"

"What?", she said confused

He quickly pointed the gun towards her face. He started shooting the creature in the face. It seemed to work for blood was coming out of the creature when he did as well as some screams in pain. Chris still knew it wouldn't be enough though. The creature then threw him away from her and held her mutated face in pain. Chris was starting to get dizzy as more blood came out of his wound. The creature removed her hand from her face and looked at Chris even more hatefully. He turned and kept shooting and the creature let out a scream of pain again. _What is going on?_ The clone thought angrily _I am the superior being in this fight! _As she thought this Chris continued shooting at the stunned beast. The clone was even angrier than before. She sent five of her tentacles at Chris in complete anger and was able to slice through the top of his shoulder. Chris gasped in pain as the tentacle left the top of his shoulder. He felt his blood begin to come out and he started to feel sick. He quickly gave the final two shots at the clone and the clone screamed in pain and sent another two tentacles at Chris with one wrapping around him and bringing him closer to the beast. Chris started shooting at the clone's face as he got closer to her. He shot his last bullet hitting the clone directly in her forehead. She let out a scream of anger and pain and fell to the floor seemingly dead. Chris was about to fall to the state of unconsciousness but resisted it. He had to get back to his friends. With that in mind he limped back breathing heavily towards the room where his friends all sat trying there best to keep Leon alive.

Claire had already run to the room and grabbed a sample of the mystery liquid. _I hope this works _she was now running back to her love but tripped over the tyrant's corpse. She got up as fast as she could and started running faster. But tripped again to see that the tyrant was actually alive and had wrapped a tentacle around her leg.

"Get the hell off of me!", she yelled

She then pointed her gun at the tyrant's face and shot him several times before he let go and officially died. She undid the tentacle that was still wrapped around her leg and got up and ran to the room. She pushed open the door only to have her heart sink as she looked at Jill who was now shaking her head side to side.

"There's no pulse", Jill said slowly, "He isn't breathing anymore either, Claire I'm sorry"

Claire looked at Leon who was laying there. She didn't care what Jill had said, she ran to Leon and injected the clear liquid into his neck and started praying for the clear liquid to do something. Nothing happened. Leon's body just sat there seemingly lifeless. No expressions or anything. Claire started to cry again as Jill gave her a hug trying to comfort the depressed girl. All of the sudden Leon started coughing and shaking while clutching his chest. His eyes slowly opened and Claire saw the bright blue color not that lifeless pale blue. His skin was warmer and his skin regained its natural color.

"Leon!", Claire yelled and gave Leon a big hug Leon then hugged her back. Both of them were crying tears of joy.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter only two more chapters to go! It appears the clone is dead or is she. Will Chris survive now from his wounds? Find out in chapter 9! If you want to you can review


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9 of this story

Claire had just barely saved Leon with

Chris thinking the clone is dead

I don't own any Resident Evil characters

Resident Evil or Capcom

Chapter 9- The Escape

Jill looked on happily as the two lovers continued their hug crying tears of complete joy.

"Thank you so much", Leon said with a little more strength in his voice, "Thank you too Jill"

"Don't forget Chris", Claire added real fast

Leon looked surprised but happy. He didn't care all he cared about was Claire and that he was alive. Chris continued limping through each lab until he finally got to the room Leon, Claire and Jill were.

Chris", Jill gasped, "Are you ok?"

She ran over to Chris who was now barely standing. Claire helped Leon up quickly and then went to help Jill as she tried stopping the bleeding.

"Alexia sure did a number on you", Claire said worried

"It's not that bad", Chris said trying not to worry his sister.

"Chris you sit down I'll see what we can do for those wounds", Jill said.

Jill and Claire helped him sit down and then Jill wrapped his arm up hoping that would stop the bleeding. Claire then walked over to Leon and sat next to him.

"So it looks like Leon is better", Chris mumbled

"I guess I am", Leon said, "I'm sorry you're disappointed"

Chris just gave a little laugh before saying, "We have to get out of here"

"Chris you're to injured we need to stay for at least a couple more minutes till the bleeding stops", Jill said looking at Chris who was already trying to get up.

"Jill I'm fine we need to get out of here", Chris replied

"Chris you don't have to worry just wait for a little", Claire said

"Claire I'm not entirely sure that the clone is dead", Chris said unhappily, "It just seemed to easy"

"Chris is right", Leon chirped in, "Who knows how long that clone will stay down and if she is alive she won't stop till all of us are dead"

"Fine we'll go but both of you have to take it easy", Jill said looking at Leon and Chris

Claire got up and took Leon's arm and threw it over her shoulder and slowly helped him walk. Jill was assisting Chris who wasn't exactly happy that Jill was helping him. He felt he could have walked himself.

_They think they can stop me so easily _the clone thought_ I'll show them! _

The clone walked to one of the other rooms and smiled. She quickly entered the access code and pushed the button. Throughout the facility a red light started blinking warning of a self destruct.

"Oh great", Claire said looking up at the red light.

"Lets hurry this up", Jill said walking faster.

The four of them were walking down the hallway back to the ladder. There was a loud roar and the four turned around to see one of the doors go flying and the clone walking out. Jill grabbed Chris and started running along with Leon and Claire who were also running as fast as they could. The clone sent three tentacles at them and was able to hit Jill making her trip and fall. Chris quickly helped Jill up and started running faster towards the ladder. The voice of the self destruct said two minutes remaining. When the group had reached the ladder they took a fast breath. Claire then started climbing up with Jill close behind. Leon was next and then Chris. As Chris was making his way up the ladder he felt something wrap around his waist and pull. He looked down to see one of the clone's tentacles had wrapped its self around him.

"I won't let you escape!", the clone roared

"It doesn't matter we will both die down here if you bring me back in the base!", Chris yelled

Leon, Claire and Jill were already out of the base trying to pull the BSAA agent up but they didn't match the strength of the mutant.

"I don't care as long as your dead!", the clone shouted

Jill took out her handgun and shot the beast in the head but it wouldn't let go.

The voice of the self destruct system said one minute remaining before self destruct.

"GO!", Chris yelled to his three friends

"But Chris", Claire said

"Claire just go I'll be fine", Chris lied

"Chris", Jill said sadly

"Don't you worry either", he said smiling

Claire just looked at her brother. She once again couldn't do anything for someone she loved. Jill gave her a hug and they started to walk back to the copter. Leon slowly got up but didn't want to see Claire and Jill sad. He turned and looked down to still see Chris hanging for his life and the clone climbing up the ladder. Leon quickly made a plan in head and started climbing down the ladder.

"Kennedy what are you doing get out of here!", Chris yelled

"Chris I'm trying to help you!", Leon said while getting closer to the clone.

He then started kicking at the clone's face who was surprised. She sent a tentacle at Leon who barely dodged. He then continued this until the clone actually let go of Chris. She then fell off the ladder and landed hard on the floor below.

"You can't do this to me", the clone yelled in frustration, "I am the superior being of all of you here!"

"Watch us", Chris said

Leon and Chris then made their way up the ladder and Jill and Claire came helping the to back to the helicopter smiling. The group then flew away. The clone looked up knowing she had been beat. She had also failed in her mission. The voice said 5 seconds before self destruct and the clone shut her eyes and cursed Chris and Claire Redfield as the entire base exploded leaving a crater in the ground killing the clone and the remaining T-Veronica virus samples.

"Thank you Leon", Chris said breathing heavily

"Your welcome", he said

"Well we all had a pretty big day", Jill said

"I personally can't wait to get home", Claire said

"Neither can I", Leon said, "I'm pretty tired"

The minute Leon said this he fell right asleep. Everybody chuckled a little bit at Leon who was out cold lying on Claire's shoulder.

"Well at least this whole hell hole is over", Chris said

The rest of them agreed.

_A Couple Hours Later _

Leon woke up in his apartment bed with Claire lying next to him. He just smiled that he lived and that the girl he loved was still in love with him. He decided that he would treat her to breakfast in bed tomorrow and take her to a movie.

"Well at least this is all over", he mumbled, "Maybe we could get back to a semi-normal life.

He was still to tired and he just simply set his alarm clock to seven thirty so he could make Claire breakfast before she woke up at eight. He could happily tell the next couple of days would be great.

Well that ends that put there is still one more chapter before I end my first fanfiction story ever! I hope you enjoyed the story! There is only one more chapter left. Thank you!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Finally the last chapter!!

We can end with a happy ending maybe!

Well last time the clone died and

Leon and Claire are ready to get

married! I don't own Capcom

or Resident Evil and the characters

in the story!

Chapter 10- The Marriage

The next morning Leon woke up and made eggs and pancakes for Claire as a thank you present for the day before. She was surprised and they did have a good morning with some jokes and big plans.

"Thank you so much for yesterday", Leon said as Claire ate one of the pancakes

"You don't have to thank me", she said in response

"Claire if it wasn't for you I would be a slave to Alexia", he said

"Leon I love you I couldn't let you die or become a slave to her", she said back

There was silence in the room but Leon broke it by asking the question that was on his mind.

"Claire", Leon asked, "Do you still want to get married?"

"Of coarse I do silly", Claire laughed and gave a small punch to Leon. Leon smiled too.

He was happy Claire still wanted to get married after all that happened.

The couple remade the plans and got everything ready as they planned before. Everybody still was able to come and Jill didn't need to argue this time to make Chris go. The couple gave each other a hug and once again anxious for the day that had been postponed for to long.

Unfortunately for Leon the BSAA just wanted to make sure that the virus was completely out of his body. Leon had to go to a special BSAA facility where they take tests on people just to make sure that a virus is dead or inactive. Since Leon was a friend of Chris he was sent to the head doctor of the facility.

"How does it look", Leon asked the doctor

"So far so good", He said, "There appears to be only a small sample but it looks completely inactive. You should come every month just to make sure ok"

"Ok", Leon said, "Are you sure though it is inactive"

"Positive", the doctor replied, "Have a nice day Mr. Kennedy and remember to check up on us every month"

Leon then left the room. He personally was happy it was inactive but unhappy that the sickly virus was still inside him.

When Leon left the doctor immediately went over to his cell phone and called his boss.

"Sir", the doctor said, "I have some interesting news"

"What is it", the man said

"I've found something that may interest us in the near future"

"Go on"

"Well it seems that a sample of a new virus that perfects the T-Veronica virus is inside a mister Leon Scott Kennedy", the doctor said, "It seems he was injected with it when he went missing that's what the reports say. Even though he was cured it is still inside him in an inactive state"

"Well then did you get a sample?"

"Umm no", the doctor said

"I have told you many times that I can't accept failure. If this virus is that powerful we want it"

"What should I do?"

"You just continue pretending to work for the BSAA and I'll take care of the rest. We have dealt with Kennedy before and I think that it will be easy to obtain a sample"

"Ok", the doctor said

"By the way if you fail us again the agency will be forced to get rid of you understand?"

"Yes sir"

The doctor then hung up. He knew the agency would now do anything to get their hands on the virus. They would probably send one of their spies to retrieve it. The doctor just gave a sigh and continued his work.

Leon arrived home to Claire who was anxiously waiting the news hoping for the virus to be dead.

"Well", Claire said, "Is it gone?"

"Umm yes it is gone completely", Leon lied. He didn't want to tell Claire that the virus was still inside him even if it was inactive. He didn't want to worry her.

"Good that's a relief", Claire said smiling

"Yes it is", Leon said

Claire then went over and gave Leon a hug who returned the hug happily.

_The day of the Wedding_

Claire couldn't believe it was actually the day of her wedding. She was happy it was actually going to happen after all that just had happened. All of her friends including Jill were with her helping her get ready for the big day.

"So Claire are you nervous?", Jill asked

"Of course I am", Claire responded, "But I am also happy"

Claire really hadn't thought of how nervous she was. It was a big day and soon she would be married. She couldn't believe it.

Leon was also getting ready. He couldn't believe it either. He was finally getting married to the girl of his dreams. As he was thinking this his cell phone started ringing. He picked it up and was surprised to hear Chris's voice on the other side.

"Leon is that you?", Chris asked

"Yes Chris it is me what do you want?", Leon asked

"Well I just want to tell you that you better be the best damn husband on the face of the Earth", Chris said

"Don't worry Chris", Leon replied back

"Because if you're not god help you", Chris said. Leon couldn't stand listening to him so he hung up the phone. _He's probably still talking _Leon thought. Leon didn't care he was still getting ready.

Leon arrived to the church before Claire with his best man and took his seat and looked to see almost all of his friends there. A couple minutes later Claire entered the room with her brother who walked her to her husband who was waiting now by the alter. Her hand was presented to her husband and the ceremony began.

After the couple had been wed they were transported to the restaurant by the president himself due to the fact Leon was one of his best agents.

"Good job to the two of you", the President said smiling

"Thank you", Claire said holding her husbands hand.

"Leon due to the fact you were just married I'm happy to give you a two month vacation"

"Thank you", Leon said, "Claire that's great we can have a pretty big honeymoon or something now"

"You're right", Claire said smiling

"Oh one more thing", the President said, "I've got a present for you"

The President handed Leon and Claire an envelope and the two quickly opened it.

"Thank you", Claire gasped as she looked at what they had gotten.

"Your welcome", he said. The president had given them a two week paid vacation to Hawaii at a five star hotel.

"Claire this is perfect", Leon said, "Do you want this to be are honeymoon?"

"That would be great", she said smiling

They arrived at the restaurant just a couple minutes later and got out. To there surprise Chris and Jill were already there.

"How did you get here so fast?", Claire asked

"Chris was going at least fifty miles over the speed limit", Jill replied

"I just wanted to get here first", Chris said shrugging

"Well then lets go inside", Leon said as he held Claire's hand starting to walk in.

The party was going great for the couple. Most of there friends came. They were happy as they looked at how many gifts they got. The party seemed to go fast for Leon and Claire but they still had a good time. They were driving home now and they couldn't believe the wedding day was almost over.

"Well it was a big day", Leon said looking at Claire.

"It was but Leon keep your eyes on the road", Claire responded

"Oh sorry", he said quickly looking back at the road

"So Leon you want to go to Hawaii for the honeymoon", Claire said smiling

"Of course, the president was very generous so I guess that's where were going"

"Good I can't wait"

The two finally arrived home and got into bed. They were to tired to stay up any longer. They had such a big day. They quickly fell asleep smiling ending the perfect wedding and the perfect day.

Well wasn't that a happy ending? Thank you for reading and reviewing ecspecially to **Hobohunter and Gift of the Goddess.** I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
